¿Familia feliz?
by Shiru-sama
Summary: Levi y Eren decidieron formar una bonita familia de jóvenes, y por ello, al pasar el tiempo tuvieron lindos hijos y formaron una hermosa familia, pero al pasar los años, esa hermosa familia fue distanciándose, más que nada Levi fue separándose de sus hijos, y ahora las cosas ya no son como antes, los niños ya no son niños y quizás la magia ya no es la misma. Riren Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Mi familia

* * *

El cuarto permanece en una completa oscuridad, aunque en el exterior el sol ya comenzó a iluminar cuanto objeto se cruzara con su resplandor. Las gruesas cortinas del gran ventanal impedían el paso de aquella luz indeseada por el cuerpo joven adulto que yacía cómodamente despilfarrado en la gran cama de dos plazas.

Era un típico día de verano, afuera, un calor insufrible comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles, pero la habitación contaba con aire acondicionado, en pocas palabras podrías dormir tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación… Por supuesto que esto solo aplicaba a todas la personas que no son Eren, el cual se vio arrojado del mundo de los sueños al mundo real gracias a la alarma que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz.

El jodido aparato sonaba una y otra vez con un molesto tono que empezaba a fastidiar al castaño, ya que no podía dar con el maldito pedazo de metal. Entre la oscuridad del cuarto y la pereza de su brazo termino por tomar el filo de la parte trasera del mueble y con algo de fuerza empujarlo hacia el frente.

Escucho varias cosas caer al piso alfombrado junto con el mueble, entre ellas el despertador, el cual habia empezado a emitir la melodía en un tono extraño para luego callarse. Genial tenía que decirle a su esposo que debía comprar uno nuevo.

-Solo cinco minutos más- murmuro a la nada mientras se acomodaba mejor en el lecho, pero como se explicó anteriormente, eso de "solo 5 minutos más" solo se aplicaba a personas que no eran Eren

-¡No encuentro mi camisa roja!, ¡¿Alguno de ustedes imbéciles la tomo?!-una voz femenina con un tono bastante molesto se dejó escuchar

-¡Maldito imbécil sal del baño!... ¡No eres un chica para esta allí metido dos putas horas!- esta vez fue la voz de un chico la que se escuchó acompañada de unos claros golpeteos, seguramente estaba golpeando la puerta del baño

-¡En vez de estar jodiendo por entrar al baño ¿por qué no vas a cuidar el desayuno?!... ¡Siento el olor a quemado desde aquí!- una voz masculina un tono irritado contesto a los insistentes golpeteos, inclusive Eren pudo percibir el olor a arroz quemado

-¡Tengo hambre!- esta última era una voz infantil que se escuchaba un poco más alejada

Eren suspiro y término por abrir sus ojos.

-Debí adoptar un perro… o haber entrado a un convento y hacerme cura- fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza al momento de sentarse en la cama con la mirada perdida, sintió algo arrugado y áspero debajo se pie derecho, algo curioso decidió bajar su mirada en busca de aquel interesante objeto que, de alguna forma le hacía cosquillas

Entre todas las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo y pese a la oscuridad logro identificar una hoja de papel, lo tomo y acto seguido se tiró en la cama para rodar hacia el otro extremo y así poder alcanzar la lámpara que estaba sobre el otro mueble junto a la cama.

"TUVE QUE SALIR TEMPRANO, MANTEN LIMPIA LA CASA MOCOSO, LLEGARE A LAS 5. POR CIERTO YA DESPERTE A LOS MINI MOCOSOS POR TI, AGRADECEMELO ESTA NOCHE"

Eren levanto una ceja "agradecerle" si claro, gracias a él había un gran alboroto del otro lado de su puerta. ¿Qué no podía irse como todas las mañanas? En silencio y sin despertar a nadie.

-¡Aluno de ustedes podría mover el culo y ayudarme, mamá no debe tardar en despertar!- un nuevo grito se escuchó y Eren solo suspiro

Con todo el dolor del mundo Eren abandono su lecho y camino pesadamente hasta la puerta de su habitación para luego salir. La puerta de la recamara daba directo a un pasillo en el cual se encontraban 4 puertas, dos a la izquierda y otras dos a la derecha, al final del pasillo había otra puerta y un poco más al medio una escalera que daba con el primer piso.

El castaño se puso en movimiento con una caminata lenta hasta la segunda puerta del lado derecho, paro y fijo su vista dentro de la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que pudo fácilmente ver a una adolecente de 16 años de cabellos negros largo hasta la cintura, vistiendo una falda corta de color negro, unas largas medias negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo y con una remera celeste que, no solo le quedaba un poco grande, sino que se le hizo muy familiar al castaño.

-¿Esa no es la remera de tu hermano?- pregunto curiosos

La chica se dio media vuelta para observarlo, los precioso ojos verde agua de la chica lo miraron algo distraídos, pero en seguida se plasmó una enorme y bonita sonrisa en el rostro antes serio de la joven.

-Buenos días mamá, si es del príncipe, es la remera más bonita que encontré- contesto como si nada

-… La remera verde te sienta mejor - termino por decir acompañado de una risa burlona, -Creí que tu padre ya te habia hablado acerca de usar la ropa de tu hermano- le recordó a su vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Eh?... eres cruel… a ti también te ha dicho que te pongas una remera cuando te levantas y no le haces caso- contrarresto la chica inflando levemente los cachetes

-… de acuerdo esto queda entre nosotros- respondió divertido al darse cuenta que habia salido de la habitación únicamente con el pantalón que usaba para dormir, menos mal que su marido no le habia dejado alguna marca en el cuerpo -Ah por cierto, la camisa roja y la corbata están abajo, tu padre ayer lavo toda la ropa por la anoche y me obligo a plancharla- aviso para luego continuar su trayecto por el pasillo, la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación pasando junto a Eren

-¡Muchas gracias!- le grito mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

-¡No bajes corriendo las escaleras!- la reto para luego relajar sus facciones -¡Recuerda usar la remera verde para la próxima, esa combina con tus ojos!- volvió a gritar

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta!- recibió por respuesta

El tono de la chica era alegre, parecía que ya no estaba enfadada, punto para él, no tenía que sufrir un dolor de cabeza por culpa de las rabietas infantiles que hacia su hija cuando estaba enojada.

Pasó de largo la escalera y se paró frente a la puerta de madera que estaba al final del pasillo y le dio un pequeño golpe, no de manera brusca sino suave, como cualquier persona normal. La puerta en cambio fue abierta de manera brusca dejando a ver un chico de 15 años, cabellos castaños y ojos verde claro con un leve dorado muy cercano a la pupila, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón negro algo ajustado y un cinto color blanco que resaltaba en su cadera, en su torso y pies no traía ningún tipo de prenda, y alrededor de su cuello habia una toalla. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y su seño estaba fruncido

-Ya salí bastar…- el insulto se le quedo en la boca al notar quien era la persona que golpeaba la puerta -Lo siento mamá, pensé que eras Junior- dijo apresuradamente en un intento por defenderse

-Para ser un príncipe tiene un muy mal vocabulario…- regaño de cierta forma, pero cambio su gesto "serio" a uno más relajado, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y pasando su mano por las castañas y húmedas hebras -Así que al final terminaste por perforarte las orejas… 1, 2, 3, 4…- murmuro al tiempo que vio varios accesorios en la oreja de su hijo, este ultimo las ocultaba gracias a su cabello, dado a que estaba mojado le quedaba más largo de lo normal y escondían a la perfección sus orejas

-¿Verdad que me veo más hermoso ahora?... dude un poco al principio pero luego me dije a mi mismo, "Naaa, seguramente quede más hermoso de esta manera"- tras aquellas palabras el adolecente deslizo su mano por su cabello levantando varios mechones mojados dejando ver los recientes piercing en su oreja mientras sacaba la lengua de una manera sensual mostrando una pequeña pelotita en el centro de la lengua… también tenía una perforación allí

¿A quién habia salido ese chico?, fue lo primero que se preguntó Eren, ni él ni su marido eran así, él chico parecía un príncipe, de esos seductores que enamoran a las jóvenes con apenas una mirada… bueno su apodo de príncipe no lo tenía por nada, pero aun así…

-De todas formas… creí que tú y yo teníamos un trato- soltó un suspiro para luego mirar al "príncipe" con una mirada re-probativa

-Ah espera, no es lo que piensas… ayer obtuve los resultados de las pruebas y te las traje como acordamos- el adolecente se quitó la toalla del cuello y comenzó a secarse como si el tema no fuera realmente importante

-¿Por encima del 80%?- pregunto el mayor, el de cabellos castaños asintió para luego sacudir su cabello alborotando aún más su pelo

-Tengo las pruebas en mi mochila- recordó el joven para luego encaminarse a su habitación dejando solo a su "madre"

Sin esperar más tiempo Eren ingreso al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Pero al terminar escucho como golpeaban la puerta fuertemente y de manera constante.

-¡Sal de una vez!- tras escuchar aquel grito al otro lado suspiro cansado y termino por abrir la puerta encontrando a un adolecente de 19 años con mirada filosa, ojos verde olivo y cabello completamente negro y lizo, con varios rasgos de la cara que se asimilaban mucho a las del marido de Eren

Vestía con un pantalón verde camuflado, no traía remera y pudiendo notar así, su bien trabajado torso, además en la mano derecha traía una pequeña consola.

El chico palideció un poco al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero reacciono en pocos segundos relajando sus facciones.

-Lo siento- dijo de manera seria antes de apartar la vista -Creí que el principito seguía en el baño…-

-En realidad hace rato salí- la voz del príncipe se escuchó e inmediatamente los mayores lo miraron -Si tienes tiempo para estar aquí fastidiando por entrar al baño, supongo que el desayuno ya está listo- continuo burlándose mientras mostraba una sonrisa engreída

-A decir verdad se me quemo todo, así que mueve el trasero y ve tú a preparar el desayuno- respondió su hermano levantando los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación

-Ustedes dos dejen eso- los reto Eren para avanzar un par de pasos dejando la entrada libre al baño -No sé cuántas veces he intentado convencer a su padre para que haya por lo menos un baño más, sus discusiones por el baño ya me están hartando- murmuro el joven adulto mientras se masajeaba el caballete -Todos los días es lo mismo-

-No es mi culpa, este de aquí es peor que una chica, tarda DOS HORAS, maldición ¿Qué tanto haces en el baño por las mañanas?- replico Junior antes de suspirar

-Lo normal me masturbo dos horas… ¿acaso eres imbécil?, hago lo que todo el mundo hace hago mis necesidades, me lavo la cara, cepillos mis dientes y me baño- contesto molesto el menor

-Como sea- interrumpió Eren –Hablare con su padre cuando vuelva-

-Volverá a decirte que no… como si a él le importara por lo que pasamos cada mañana- murmuro Junior antes de entrar al baño

-Es obvio que no lo entendería, él nunca está en casa- agrego el príncipe antes de bajar las escaleras

Eren suspiro, esas palabras se repetían cada vez más, de verdad tenía que hablar con su esposo… Últimamente las cosas se estaban estancando de una manera atroz, debido a su trabajo, su marido nunca estaba en casa, bueno si lo estaba, pero llegaba muy tarde, casi rozando las 3 de la mañana, hora en la que todos estaban durmiendo, obviamente, y se iba muy temprano en la mañana, a una hora en la que ni él ni sus hijos estaban levantados. Por ello el contacto que estaban teniendo era muy poco, y aunque él algunas veces solía quedarse despierto a esperarlo, hablaban muy poco puesto que el contrario venia cansado y no tardaba en dormirse. El tiempo que pasaban juntos era muy limitado, ¿desde cuándo se habia vuelto así?

-¿Mamá?- el llamado de su hijo mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos, este estaba saliendo del baño, ¿Cuánto tiempo se habia quedado perdido en sus pensamientos?

-Ah lo siento, estaba pensando en algo- le dijo Eren mostrando un falsa sonrisa

-… Quizás no sea un adulto como tú, pero soy el mayor ya tengo 19 años, puedes contarme las cosas- le dijo antes de rascarse la nuca con la mano libre, puesto que con la otra cargaba con la consola portátil

-Lo se… no es nada grave… solo estaba pensando en tu padre- confeso Eren relajándose un poco

-Supongo que la ausencia de papá estos meses está causando algunos problemas ¿no lo crees?- su hijo intento hacer un chiste para alivianar el ambiente pero no resulto -De todas formas… la presencia de papá es algo agobiante, se siento como si estuviéramos en la milicia, todos debemos comportarnos como soldados rasos, estar en calma sin armar un alboroto y mantener todo en orden… esos es algo que no va en la personalidad de ninguno de ellos-

-Oh habla el chico calmado que grita maldiciones e insulta a su hermano menor por tardar mucho en el baño- se burló Eren mostrando una linda sonrisa, su hijo solo bufo

-El príncipe que tienes por hijo saca de quicio hasta la persona más calmada del mundo… quizás sea bonito pero su actitud es un asco… ¿ya te dijo que quiere teñirse el pelo?- comento antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Algo me dijo… pero estoy seguro que no lo hará, esta inseguro por la reacción que tu padre pueda tener, se ha dejado el cabello algo largo para tapar las perforaciones de las orejas, incluso el piercing que tiene en la lengua se lo saca en presencia de su padre- menciono Eren siguiéndolo

-¿Es idiota?, para que se hace todo eso si luego va tener miedo de que papá lo regañe- murmuro enojado

-No creo que lo haga para no ser regañado- respondió el mayor

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la planta baja se encontraron con una sala grande, con paredes color crema y piso de madera flotante, también estaba decorada con un gran librero lleno de libros gruesos y divididos en pequeñas secciones. En medio de la sala había 3 sillones de cuero blancos, uno de para tres personas y los otro dos individuales, los cuales estaban ordenados de tal manera que cualquiera que se sentara allí tuviera buena visión de la televisión de 60 pulgadas que se encontraba adherido a la pared, a su vez, debajo de esta, sobre una mesa ratona, habían varios tipos de consolas y juegos esparcidos.

-Recuerda llevar todo eso para tu habitación luego de desayunar- menciono Eren caminado por la sala para luego atravesar una puerta que lo llevaba al comedor

-Ayer Chibi quiso jugar y no pude negarme- se defendió entes de colocar sus manos en los bolsillos

Al momento de entrar al comedor, el castaño pudo ver como en una larga mesa con 6 sillas repartidas equitativamente por el contorno del mueble, se halla sentada su hija y frente a ella un pequeño de 6 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, vestía un lindo conjunto de marinerito y una gorrita en sus cabellos que hacia juego con la ropa.

Eren camino hasta la mesa y sentó junto al pequeño mientras que Junior caminaba hasta otra puerta que dirigía hasta la cocina.

-¡Mamí mira, mira!- le grito emocionado el menor mientras señalaba las cartas que tenía su hermana en las manos

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el mayor

-Le estaba enseñando un truco de magia a Chibi- contesto la chica antes de empezar a barajar las cartas que traía en sus manos con mucha maestría

-Mira mamí, mira- repitió el chico emocionado

-Bien Chibi, elije la que más te guste- le dijo la chica repartiendo las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa

-¡Esta!- grito el pequeño tomando una carta y apretándola con recelo sobre su pecho para que su hermana no la viera

-Tú también elige una mamá- la chica le hizo una seña a Eren para que tomara una carta

-De acuerdo- el castaño más grande tomo una carta de las que estaba esparcidas y la miro

-Mírenla bien- la adolecente comenzó a tomar de nuevo las cartas y empezar a barajar nuevamente -¿Las vieron bien?- pregunto y los contrarios asintieron -¿Saben bien cuál es su carta?- volvió a preguntar y los otros volvieron a asentir -Esta bien, Chibi coloca tu carta- la chica abrió el mazo y su hermanito puso su carta, a continuación las mezclo un poco más y la volvió a abrir frente a Eren –Ahora tu mamá- el adulto coloco la carta con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, la chica parecía divertida también, puesto que el infanta junto a ellos miraba expectante con un peculiar brillo en los ojos

Ante los peculiares ojos del menor la chica termino por barajar las cartas y sin cuidado alguno las soltó sobre la mesa, haciendo que el perfecto maso se arruinara mando todas las cartas por distintos lados de la larga mesa.

-Bien… entonces… esta de aquí- la chica tomo una carta al azar y se la dio al pequeño, este frunció el ceño enojado

-Esta no es mi carta- le reprocho mostrando un bonito puchero

-Jajaja lo sé- la de cabellos azabaches se rio por la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano menor, para luego giñarle un ojo –Esta no es tú carta, después de todo esta es la de mamá… - después de esas palabras ella tomo otra carta y se la mostro –Y esta es la tuya- le ofreció la carta al chico

Chibi ni siquiera se molestó en mostrarle la carta que tenía en las manos a Eren, simplemente la soltó sin preocupaciones tomando la otra carta que su hermana le ofrecía para luego, una vez vista la carta mostrar una gran sonrisa.

-¡Esta es mi carta!- grito divertido el pequeño

Eren tomo la carta que su hijo habia tirado sin consideración alguna y la miro por unos segundos, algo impresionado, de verdad esa era la carta que habia elegido.

-Increíble- susurro

-Jejeje aunque no lo parezca soy muy buena haciendo trampas en los juegos de azar, este truco de magia no es gran cosa- hablo orgullosa de sí misma la adolecente

-Eso no es algo que se suele ver en la princesas como tú- le respondió Eren tras una leve risa burlona

La chica iba a contestar pero, un delicioso olor llego a su nariz haciendo que todo se le olvidara. El olor también llego al olfato de los otros dos ocasionando que su estómago emitiese un sonido grave indicando que ya era la hora de desayunar.

-¡Sal de aquí idiota!, ¡Ni siquiera eso puedes hace bien!- el grito molesto del príncipe se dejó escuchar y Eren suspiro, sus dos hijos no podían estar en una misma habitación sin gritarse el uno al otro

-¡Pues no me pidas nada si vas a empezar a quejarte!- esta vez fue la voz de su hijo mayor

-¿Podrían limpiar esto mientras yo voy a calmar a las fieras?- les pregunto su progenitor, a lo que sus otros dos hijos asentían con la cabeza, luego se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina

Al entrar a esta pudo notar como el príncipe mantenía una mano ocupada sacudiendo un sartén, el cual estaba sobre el fuego y contenía pequeñas salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo, mientras que la otra la ocupaba echando un poco de sal a la ensalada a su vez que sus ojos se posaban en un libro frente a él.

"Todo un profesional" pensó Eren al ver al chico cocinar, bueno en realidad eso no era gran novedad, después de todo su marido habia pagado por un curso intensivo de cocina para su hijo, cuando este apenas cursaba los 12 años. La razón por ello… su marido no se lo comento, pero conociéndolo ya sabía por dónde es que iba más o menos el asunto.

Sus ojos esta vez se posaron en su hijo mayor, el cual estaba apoyado en una de las paredes concentrándose en su pequeña consola e ignorando todo a su alrededor. Esa era más que nada la razón por la cual al mayor siempre se le quemaba la comida, y es que, de las 24 horas del día 10 de ellas se la pasaba pegado a alguna consola jugando a cualquier tipo de juegos, y es que si no fuera porque su marido, que prácticamente lo amenazo con quitarle todos aquellos aparatos, el chico no estaría aspirando a ninguna carrera, ya que ningún curso llamaba su atención. Pero como la amenaza hiso cierto efecto, su primogénito habia sido obligado a estudiar medicina.

La razón por la cual su esposo, obligo al príncipe a aprender cocina, a Junior a estudiar medicina y sumando el hecho que ya habia dado ciertas indirectas a la princesa para que esta fuera a estudiar leyes, estaba todo relacionado.

Lo que en realidad pasaba era que Eren simplemente se hacia el ignorante y no opinaba nada al respecto.

-Mamá podría decirle que al menos ayude a poner la mesa- pidió el menor al darse cuenta de la presencia de su madre en la cocina

-Junior, ¿podrías?- pidió Eren, su progenitor hizo un ademan con la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina sin siquiera apartar los ojos de la consola -Ten cuidado de no tropezar con nada- agrego el castaño más grande antes de ver a su hijo desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina

-Gracias- el pequeño príncipe continuo cocinando, esta vez estaba sacando las salchichas del fuego

Poco tiempo después, la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa, cada plato era distinto, no habia ninguna comida que se repitiera sobre la mesa, cosa que no era raro para los ojos de la familia. Todos tenían gustos distintos, los cuales solo su tercer hijo sabía complacer. Chibi siempre le gustaba comer comidas que se vieran "bonitas" e infantiles, como las salchichas en forma de pulpo, en arroz decorado de tal forma que se asimilaría a alguna cara de algún animal, y aparte rodajas de manzana cortadas en forma de conejo. La princesa y Junior solían comer ensalada, pero estas eran distintas pues habían algunas verduras que uno comía que el otro no, luego algún encurtido que acompañara la ensalada y un tipo de salsa especifico que solo el príncipe sabia preparar a la temperatura y consistencia que ellos preferían. Por otro lado, la comida de Eren consistía en una simple tortilla de arroz con un bonito mensaje escrito en kétchup que Chibi se tomó la molestia de escribir.

-Oigan- la voz femenina de la familia se hizo escuchar en medio de la comida

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto de forma calmada Eren -¿Te sientes bien?- interrogo algo preocupado al ver las mejillas rojas de la chica

-Estoy bien es solo que… ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO POR FAVOR PONGANSE UN BUZO!- grito avergonzada para luego golpear la mesa con ambas manos

-No entiendo de que te preocupas, si siempre vestimos así delante de ti- menciono sin preocupación el hermano mayor

-Lo se… pero siempre los veo por separado, es realmente incómodo para mí, UNA CHICA, estar comiendo con tres chicos a medio vestir como si fuera algún tipo de desfile te trajes de baño- explico fastidiada

-Ah, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Eren, a veces se olvidaba que uno de sus hijos era una chica y que el hecho de que todos anduvieran sin remera por la caza podría molestarle

-Eso se podría arreglar si tu simplemente te quitaras la remera y…- el príncipe no pudo terminar la oración ya que su hermana le habia arrojado todo el líquido de su bazo -¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- le grito sorprendido

-¡Eres un idiota pervertido!- le grito con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza

-Solo iba a decirte que te quitaras la remera y me la devolvieras, gracias a ti no tengo ningún buzo limpio o en mi armario, todos están en tu cuarto imbécil- le respondió su hermano

Junior no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada ante la pelea de sus hermanos menores, mientras que Chibi reía divertido por haber visto el rostro "chistoso" de su hermana y por el hecho que la misma le lanzara agua a su hermano, el pequeño pensaba que estaban haciendo algún acto de comedia.

Eren intento calmarlos, pero el ruido del timbre los sorprendió a todos.

-Yo abro- Chibi se levantó de la silla apurado

-Seguro sea para ustedes- menciono Eren mirando a sus dos hijos

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo Junior antes de levantarse de la mesa

-Supongo que yo iré a secarme, mi…- el castaño menor no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido

-Tu remera y corbata están sobre la lavadora, ya están planchados así que asegúrate de no arrugarlos- Eren se adelantó a responder mientras se metía un bocado a la boca

Su hijo asintió, y tras salir por una puerta, volvió con la ropa entre los brazos, le arrojó a su hermana una camisa roja y una corbata negra para luego caminar hacia el comedor.

Al entrar vio cómo su hermanito veía siendo cargado por un chico mayor que él, rubio y de ojos azules, además junto a él venía otro adolecente de la misma edad que el príncipe y con las mismas características que el mayor.

Ambos chicos eran hermanos y de apellido Smith.

-Entonces mi hermana saco la carta, y adivina, ¡Era la mía!- explicaba con gran emociono Chibi

-Aww eres tan tierno Chibi, definitivamente tendré un pequeño como tú- menciono el mayor empalagado por los gestos del pequeño

-Primero deberías buscar una mujer que aguante tus extraños fetiches, Edick- le dijo en forma de burla el príncipe

-Hola Kou- saludo el adolecente de su misma edad, pero este se sonrojo enseguida al ver como finas gotas de agua caían por el toroso desnudo del joven, la cual, sumada a su rostro le daba una apariencia demasiado… sensual

-Cuidado Ren, se te esta por caer la baba- le advirtió en forma de burla su hermano

-Deja de molestarlo, vamos Ren, tengo que cambiarme y nos vamos- le animo el de cabellos castaños

-¿Por qué Ren se puso tan rojo?- pregunto Chibi al momento que los adolescentes subieron la escalera

-Porque es un idiota enamorado- murmuro el mayor antes de seguir caminando hasta la cocina

El menor de la familia guio a Edick al comedor, para encontrarse con el resto de los integrantes de la familia. Luego de un par de minutos Junior bajo, con una remera naranja remangada hasta el codo y con una mochila colgando del hombre, después de despedirse se marchó junto con el mayor de los Smith. Poco después bajaron los adolescentes, pero estos, antes de poder irse fueron detenidos por Eren.

-Escucha principito, a las 3 iré al médico ¿de acuerdo?, eso significa que no poder atender el celular… por favor si te metes en algún lio en el instituto, que sea antes de las tres, sino yo no podre atender y llamaran a tu padre, por favor evita eso- le pidió casi en un tono de suplica

-Está bien, prometo no meterme en problemas… o al menos no después de las tres, por cierto deje las pruebas sobre la repisa de la cocina, adiós- tras estas palabras el muchacho se fue

-X-

En un lugar lejano, más específicamente en uno de los pisos más altos de un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre recostado en su silla giratoria leyendo unos papeles. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos de un color verde oliva, vestía un traje negro de una tela muy costosa, su muñeca era rodeada por un reloj de oro y en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda se encontraba un anillo también de oro algo gastado y viejo con una hermosa joya en medio.

El escritorio de madera pulida se encontraba cubierto por un monto de pilares de hojas con números, letras, cifras, estadísticas entre otras cosas.

El azabache gruño por lo bajo al terminar de leer el papel que traía en sus manos para luego dejarla a un costado y tomar otra hoja de la pila.

Aunque su lectura fue interrumpida por unos golpeteos en la puerta. Ni siquiera se dio la tarea de preguntar quién era o decirle que pasara, ya que la persona del otro lado de la puerta pasó de todas formas.

-Ei Levi- un hombre adulto de contextura semi-delgada entro en la oficina llamando la atención de Levi

El hombre era rubio y mantenía su flequillo adecuadamente peinado a un costado de cara, sus ojos eran de un tono azulado y su rostro se mantenía serio.

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupado- pregunto con un tono molesto antes de devolver su vista hacia los papeles

-Nada solo escuche que hoy saldrás temprano, hace más de un mes que no lo haces- menciono para luego pasearse por la oficina del más bajo

-Mi vida personal no te tiene porque importar- le hablo cortante y sin despegar su vista de la hoja entre sus manos

-Vamos, estoy preocupado por ti, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de salir temprano, últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo en la oficina- los ojos azules se posaron sobre el anillo del azabache -No veo que estés muy delgado, supongo que estas comiendo bien a pesar de todo- menciono curioso

-Si lo que te preocupa eso, déjame decirte que siempre tengo comida al llegar a casa y por las mañana me traigo una caja con el almuerzo- le contesto

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Eren?- le pregunto curioso

-Supongo que bien, las pocas veces que hablamos solo molesta con un estúpido baño-

-¿Baño?-

-Sí, no sé qué quiere, nunca llego a escucharlo hasta el final-

-… Oye Levi-

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-

-¿Dónde está la foto que estaba siempre en tu escritorio?- al rubio le dio curiosidad ya que siempre que entraba a la oficina se encontraba con un marco de madera con una decoración infantil sobre el escritorio, aquello habia sido un regalo del hijo menor de Levi, una foto en familia que se habían tomado cuando el pequeño solo tenía un año, en ella salían los 4 hijos del azabache y su esposo

-Creo que en el cajón, molestaba sobre el escritorio y lo saque- explico como si nada

-… ¿Y cómo se encuentran tus hijos?-

-Según Eren bien, a esta hora se deben encontrar estudiando-

-Oye Levi, ¿no has pensado en cambiar tu anillo?, esta gastado y parece que en cualquier momento se va a romper-

-Es de muy buena calidad Erwin, no se va romper-

-No importa de qué tan buena calidad sea Levi, si no lo cuidas como se debe, tarde o temprano las cosas se rompen-

Levi bajo el papel frente a él y miro fijamente al contrario, -Espero que estés hablando del anillo y no estés insinuando estupideces- le dijo de manera amenazante, su colega lo único que hizo fue un movimiento de hombros restándole importancia

-Señor Levi- una joven interrumpió aquella charla traía un celular en sus manos y se aproximó al azabache

-¿Qué sucede Petra?- le pregunto Levi

-Es una llamada de la secundaria María, dice que necesitan hablar con usted- contesto la mujer ofreciéndole el celular

-¿Secundaria Maria?- pregunto confundido

-Allí asiste uno de tus hijos Levi- le recordó Erwin frunciendo un poco el ceño

-Mmm…- el azabache estiro su mano y atendió el celular –Habla Levi Ackerman-

-Hola señor Ackerman, soy el profesor de Kou Jaeger, su hijo ha cometido una falta grave y esta vez no podemos dejarlo pasar así como así, le pido que por favor venga a nuestras instalaciones y hable personalmente con el director-

-Llamen a Eren- les dijo de manera monótona, Erwin lo miro incrédulo, incluso estuvo a punto de cortar pero el hombre al otro lado continuo hablando

-… Hemos llamado al señor Eren varias veces pero no nos ha atendido, tampoco nos atiende el teléfono de línea- contesto algo confundido el hombre al otro lado

-… Ahora tengo una reunión solo dejen al mocoso sentado en una silla por… una o dos horas iré por él luego-

-Señor, quiero que entienda que esto no es una broma, su hijo ha cometido una falta grave contra otros estudiantes, sus padres son personas poderosas y exigen la presencia de un adulto que sea responsable de Ackerman-

-... De acuerdo- Levi colgó el celular luego de esas palabras para luego arrojarlo sobre el escritorio, -Maldito mocoso estúpido- insulto para luego mirar a su secretaria -Cancela la reunión tengo que ir por uno de mis hijos- la chica asintió y luego se retiró rápidamente

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Erwin

-Sí, Eren es incapaz por una vez de atender el jodido teléfono y ahora tengo que ir por uno de los mocosos, seguramente le dijo alguna estupidez a un niño rico y sus padres deben estarse quejando-

El rubio iba a objetar algo, pero el ruido de su celular lo interrumpió, Levi se quedó en silencio concentrándose, ese día tenía planeado hacer la estúpida reunión y salir temprano para poder pasar algo de tiempo con su esposo, pero noooooo, uno de los mini mocosos le habia frustrado la tarde, ahora debía mover la reunión para otro día, y eso significaba más trabajo.

-Maldición… lo voy a castigar, definitivamente voy a castigar ese mini mocos- murmuro por lo bajo para luego levantarse de su asiento

-Espera Levi- el rubio lo detuvo y el azabache levanto una ceja, ¿Qué aún no se habia ido? -A mi también acaban de llamarme, parece que Ren se también se involucró en un problema-

Levi repaso en su memoria al tal "Ren", conocía a los hijo de Erwin, ¿pero cuál de los dos era Ren?... Ah era verdad, Ren era el más pequeño.

-Espera, ¿Ren?... el que siempre esta callado y se pone muy nervioso cuando le hablas, ¿ese Ren?- le preguntó confundido

-A mi también me sorprende mi hijo nunca se ha metido en ningún lio… oye me han pedido que lleve un abogado, ¿a ti también te lo pidieron?-

-X-

En una preparatoria privada, bajo el nombre de María. Ren y Kou permanecían en la oficina del director sentados en una silla, aun costado otros 4 chicos también estaban sentados con sus padres más varios hombres.

El príncipe traía una leve cortadura en el labio inferior y un chichón en la parte superior de la cara. Ren no tenía ninguna herida pero se removía inquieto en la silla bajo la mirada severa de los adultos allí presentes.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien no te preocupes- le animo el castaño antes de poner su mano sobre los cabellos rubios de su amigo

-Todo es mi culpa… lo siento mucho Kou- se disculpó el chico

-Ya, ¿llamaron a tu padre cierto?, el traerá buenos abogados y tu saldrás de esta-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Tranquilo, seguramente llamaron a mi mamá y él traerá… espera- Ren pudo jurar que el rostro de su amigo palideció de repente -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto pero todos lo ignoraron -¡Maldición díganme qué hora es!- termino por gritar

-Que muchacho poco educado, son las 15:34- contesto uno de los hombres de trajes, un abogado supuso Ren

-Hay no… por Dios por favor no- murmuro el príncipe al tiempo que miraba al piso perdido en sus pensamientos, sus manos temblaron y el nerviosismo se apodero de el -Maldición- maldijo a la vez que sus torpes manos comenzaron a sacudir su cabello, llevándolo lo más posible hacia el frente, con la esperanza de que estos taparan las perforaciones de su oreja

"Perforaciones", al momento de que aquella palabra se cruzara por su mente lo primero que atino a hacer fue sacar la lengua y de forma torpe debido al pequeño temblor de sus dedos intento quitar el seguro del piercing en su lengua y así retirar el mismo pero una voz cercana lo hizo parar de golpe. Todo aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-Oiga no necesito guía, dijo que era aquí verdad- esa voz podía reconocerla hasta abajo del agua, sonaba molesta, fastidiada, irritada y todos los adjetivos que Kou no quería reconocer por su bien

-Levi tranquilo solo trata de calmarte- la otra voz solo confirmo sus temores, y rezándole a todos los dioses agacho la cabeza sin poder logar sacarse el accesorio de la boca

La puerta fue abierta con brusquedad, y el azabache de baja estatura ingreso seguido de Erwin. Al momento de sentir la puerta abrirse Kou se paró como si de un resorte se tratase. Obteniendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Eren tenía razón, has crecido mini mocoso- menciono antes de sentarse en la silla donde antes estaba el adolecente, el cual al levantarse se apartó cediendo su silla -Espero que no estés pensando que no te pasara nada después de esto Kou, cancele una reunión importante para venir por ti-

-Si señor- el chico levanto la mirada poniendo su cuerpo derecho y rígido, parecía que hasta estaba aguantando la respiración, ¿acaso era un soldado y aquel hombre su superior o algo así?

-¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?- pregunto extrañado

-Disculpe señor- la voz del director interrumpió la charla con su hijo, Erwin en ese momento también se habia acercado a su hijo menor y antes de preguntarle algo el hombre hablo -Usted… ¿usted es Levi Ackerman?... ¿Por qué una persona como usted está aquí?- pregunto el hombre

-¿Acaso no fueron ustedes los que me llamaron por que este chico se metió en problemas?- pregunto con algo de enojo, ¿se habían equivocado y la llamada fue un error?, lo habían echo cancelar la reunión a la cual tampoco quería ir, por nada

-Creí que llamarían al tutor responsable porque el señor Eren no habia atendido el teléfono- explico algo confundido el director

-¿Dónde está Eren?- las palabras de Levi fueron algo frías

-Dijo que iría al médico- contesto su hijo sin vacilar

-No importa quién sea responsable por ese chico, quiero que esto se resuelva y echen a ese vándalo- interrumpió uno de los padres de los otros jóvenes, la palabra "echar" hizo que la piel de Kou se erizara

-Exijo una remuneración por los daños que le ha causado a mi retoño- los ojos verde olivo se posaron en los otros adolecentes tenían varias vendas, uno de ellos el labio hinchado y un moretón en el ojo

-Y se supone que… Ren y Kou lo hicieron- hablo, o más bien casi pregunto

-No señor, solo Kou fue participe, Ren solo está aquí para confirmar los hechos- respondió el director

Levi se aguantó una sonrisa de burla y orgullo, su hijo le habia dado una paliza a 4 chicos saliendo prácticamente ileso, solo con un pequeña cortada y un chichón en la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente- nuevamente la voz del director se dejó escuchar -No podemos permitir que esta vez salga como si nada, si aún no lo hemos echado es por sus altas notas, ya le eh pedido al señor Eren que hable con él podría tener un gran futuro pero con su expediente…-

-¿Qué tiene su expediente?- Levi lo interrumpió y Kou no pudo evitar preocuparse

-¿El señor Eren no le ha comentado que…?- el hombre no pudo evitar terminar ya que esta vez fue interrumpido por el menor

-Señor, no creo que sea necesario explica…-

-Kou cállate- Levi interrumpió a su hijo y este se calló, apretó el puño derecho y bajo la cabeza

-Oh miren, el gran Kou es en realidad un patético cobarde- murmuro uno de los adolescentes pero nadie le dio mucha importancia

-Su expediente está aquí- el director tomo un archivo de entre varios sobre el escritorio

Levi lo recibió y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente

-Chico problemático que ha sido participe en varias peleas con alumnos de otros institutos, le falta el respeto a sus profesores, se… ¿se lo encontrado fumando en la azotea?- tras leer eso no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo, este prácticamente quería escapar de la vista del mayor intentado bajar la cabeza lo más posible -Se lo ah intentado persuadir debido a sus notas pero el sigue metiéndose en problemas y saltando las normas usando perforaciones en la lengua… Kou- llamo antes de cerrar el archivo, el castaño se sobresaltó al sentir la voz fría de su padre

-Si señor- hablo con apenas un hilo de voz

-Muéstrame la lengua- Levi se levantó del asiento y miro fijamente a su hijo, este último sintió un escalofrió gracias esa mirada, podía sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina -Kou te eh dicho que me muestres tu lengua- el adolecente apretó sus parpados y poco a poco fue sacando la lengua dejando ver el accesorio en su lengua

-Hoy estaba presumiendo sobre las nuevas caravanas en su oreja izquierda- alguien arrojo ese dato con clara malicia al ver el sufrimiento por el cual Kou estaba pasando

Levi en un movimiento rápido tomo a su hijo de los cabellos y cincho de ellos, haciendo que Kou se agachara y así el mayor pudo notar mejor su oreja, viendo todos los nuevos "adornos" que su hijo habia presumido.

-Camina al auto- le ordeno, Kou ni siquiera contesto, al ver como su padre lo soltaba con brusquedad se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo de allí -Camina- con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños comenzó a caminar -Les diré a mis abogados que se comuniquen con ustedes- tras esas palabras el azabache se fue junto al menor

Una vez en el auto, el castaño se sentó en los asientos de atrás, mientras Levi se sentaba dispuesto a conducir.

-Papá yo…- el chico intento hablar pero la mirada de su padre lo hizo callar

-Hablaremos en casa, ahora solo cállate y no me hables… el que Eren te halla inscripto con su apellido fue algo bueno, ¿tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si la prensa se hubiera enterado de todas esas mierdas que haces?, maldición, piensas las cosas ya no eres un maldito mocoso-

-Lo siento…-

El viaje fue incómodo para el muchacho, puesto que Levi solo soltaba palabras negativas y re probativas para el chico.

Una vez llegada a la casa Levi se bajó del automóvil, con Kou siguiéndolo con la mirada en el piso, intento poner las llaves y abrir, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba con seguro y eso lo extraño. Sin decir nada abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver a su hija acostada en el sillón con un joven en sima de ella.

Los adolescentes al darse cuenta que alguien habia entrado se levantaron de golpe. La chica tenía la camisa roja desabrochada mostrando su ropa interior y el chico estaba sin remera.

Kou que venía entrando detrás se le helo la sangre y miro confundido a su hermana, esta mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo en mi casa?- les pregunto Levi y la chica en seguida tomo ambas partes de su camisa y las unió como pudo intentando taparse

-Papá…-

-¡Cállate!, ¡Tu fuera de mi casa!- grito y los tresadolescentee se estremecieron

Tan rápido como pudo el chico que estaba en el sofá con la chica se colocó la remera y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa dejándolos solos.

Para cuando Junior llego cargando con Chibi, se encontró con la escena de su padre sumamente enfadado gritándoles a sus dos hijos. Pero la sorpresa más grande se la llevo Eren, el cual al entrar a la casa se encontró con la figura de Kou semi apoyado en un mueble sosteniéndose el rostro, Junior estaba delate de Levi frenándolo y pidiéndole que se calamara, su princesa estaba junto al príncipe preguntándole si estaba bien y Chibi corrió a sus brazos asustado y llorando, alegando que su papí habia golpeado a Kou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: ¿Cambiamos?**

Por un segundo Eren dudo de que si, lo que sus ojos veían era cierto, por ello se quedó petrificado no creyendo la escena. Aun así, el llanto de su hijo menor lo hizo reaccionar, e inmediatamente lo tomo en brazos en un intento por calmarlo.

Los ojos verde oliva se posaron en el recién llegado, y Eren le devolvió la mirada hecho una furia.

-Tenemos que hablar, AHORA- hablo el azabache recalcando la última palabra y sin más que agregar se apartó de su hijo mayor y subió la escalara desapareciendo de la vista de todos

Eren en cambio antes de ir paso junto a su hija para pedirle que sostuviera a Chibi y que lo calamara, paso brevemente junto al príncipe que continuaba apoyado en el mueble dándole un leve mirada, no pudo verle el rostro pero si escucho la voz del chico suavemente diciendo un "lo siento" claramente dirigido a su persona.

-Iré por algo de hielo- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Eren escucho antes de subir por las escaleras, juzgando por el tono de voz, era su hijo mayor quien hablo

Una vez avanzado por el pasillo y al verse frente la puerta de la habitación respiro profundamente. Estaba enojado, lo reconocía, quería entrar y golpear a Levi, pero ya no era un mocoso para hacer un berrinche o dejarse llevar por la ira. Los varios años de casado con Levi le habían enseñado que no podía enfrentar al azabache lanzándose a gritarle, porque solo obtendría una mirada fría, silencio y luego una respuesta tajante que no ayudaba a resolver nada seguido por algún pequeño insulto.

Tenía una pista de lo que podría haber pasado, las llamadas perdidas de la institución María le daban un indicio aun así, ¿ese habia sido el problema realmente? Levi era un fan de lo limpio y perfecto, por ello solía ser muy estricto pero nunca, jamás, le habia levantado una mano a uno de sus hijo.

Con seguridad tomo el pomo de la puerta girándolo e ingresando a la habitación cerrándola luego detrás de él.

-¿Qué mierda es esto mocoso?- pregunto con un tono de voz claramente molesta el de cabellos negros a la vez que señalaba el piso, los ojos de Eren miraron aquello que Levi miraba; el mueble que esa mañana habia arrojado al suelo, seguía allí, incluyendo el reloj roto y todo aquello que antes estaba sobre la mesita de noche antes que terminara en el suelo -Joder mocoso te dije que mantuvieras la casa limpia- le recrimino

-Iba a limpiarlo antes de que llegaras- se defendió el castaño

-Oh, ¿en serio?- le hablo con sarcasmo -¿Dime, lo harías antes de ir por tu hijo y llegar a un acuerdo para ocultar toda las estupideces que está haciendo, o luego de "hablar" con tu hija por encontrarla en una mala situación?-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con Juliette?-

-Quizás por el simple hecho de que se está revolcando con algún mocoso precoz en el sillón de MI casa- recalco arto el más bajo

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo

-Ya deja de hacerte el desentendido, ¿se puede saber que mierda se cruza por tu cabeza a la hora de pensar como criar a esos dos?- le recrimino

-Lo mismo que se cruza por la tuya al momento de golpear a Kou, ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?- Eren logro recordar el punto principal, y dio vuelta la conversación, pero tras eso se formó un pequeño silencio donde Levi pareció meditar las cosas

-Un puto mes mocoso- Levi soltó aquellas palabras antes de respirar de manera profunda, dejando confundido al contrario -Solo un puto mes fue el tiempo que me tome en la oficina para arreglar los malditos papeles y solo te pedí que cuidaras de los mini mocosos… Pero en vez de eso, no sé qué rayos hiciste que ahora tu hijo es un imbécil que se cree genial perforándose las orejas y lengua mientras fuma en la azotea y se mete en peleas por simples estupideces, mientras ¿tú qué haces?, te pones de acuerdo con él para ocultarme las cosas, pronto lo tendrás robando solo por seguir una moda, creyendo que nada va a pasar porque tú lo estas cubriendo, y ni hablar de tu hija, revolcándose con un cualquiera mientras tiene bien claro que no hay nadie en la casa, dale un poco de tiempo y la tendrás abriendo las piernas en cualquier lugar y para cualquiera- en medio de su discurso Eren habia reaccionado de mala manera al escucharlo hablar así de sus hijos, por ello se habia lanzado sobre Levi en un intento por golpearlo, pero los reflejos del azabache eran envidiables y mucho antes que el puño del castaño chocara con el rostro de su esposo, este lo detuvo con facilidad -… ¿Qué crees que haces?-

Los ojos dorados de Eren chocaron con los verdes olivas de Levi, fue allí donde el más bajo lo noto. Aquellos bellos ojos irradiaban ira, enfado y molestia, conocía muy bien aquella mirada, Eren la tenía presente el día que se conocieron. De un rápido movimiento lo derribo lanzándolo sobre la cama, y forma audaz se colocó sobre él deteniendo cualquier movimiento.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito con rabia el más alto mientras intentaba soltarse

-Tranquilízate mocoso-

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes hablar así de ellos?!- le grito con aun más rabia

-Te eh dicho que te tranquilizases, no puedo hablar con vos si te pones como un niño en medio de una rabieta-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si lo único que has hecho es criticarme?!- le recrimino esta vez con la cabeza baja –Hablas mucho de mí pero, y ¿tu?, nos dejaste de lado como si fuéramos una simple carga, tú también tiene mucho que ver con las cosas que ellos hacen además… ¡No has dejado de decir tu hijo esto tu hija aquello, también son tus hijos ¿acaso lo olvidaste?!- tras estas palabras volvió a agitarse para liberarse-

-¿Mis hijos?... esos imbéciles no se parecen en nada a mis hijos- le respondió de manera seria y sin sentimientos de por medio

-¿Qué insinúas bastardo?- Eren levanto con brusquedad el brazo derecho logrando liberarlo e intento golpear al más bajo una vez más, pero, como la vez anterior, Levi reacciono más rápido y lo dio vuelto dejándolo boca abajo mientras le doblaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda haciéndole un pequeña llave

-…Si no te clamas te encerrare como lo hacía cuando eras un mocoso de 17 años- le advirtió pero el castaño lo miro de manera desafiante

-¡Vete a la mierda bastardo!-

Aquel insulto le basto para soltar rápidamente al menor y caminar a la puerta, Eren en cambio no llego a reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se levantó para llegar a la puerta Levi se la habia cerrado en la cara. Sin esperar intento abrirla pero no podía.

Al otro lado el azabache sacaba una llave del bolsillo del pantalón, y rápidamente la incrustaba en la cerradura, encerrando así a Eren en la habitación.

Sus ojos notaron como el pomo de la puerta se movía con brusquedad.

-¡Abre la puerta Levi!- la voz de Eren y los golpes contra la puerta no tardaron en llegar -¡Abre!... ¡Levi!-

-Primero tranquilízate- tras decir aquella oración escucho como algo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta -Y trata de no romper la ventana con los muebles que lances-

Levi suspiro, no podía tratar con Eren cuando se enojaba, solía ser muy agresivo cuando eso pasaba, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que el joven adulto se cegaba por culpa de la ira y no solo decía sino que también hacia cosas por las que luego se quedaba en un rincón lamentándose como niño pequeño.

La pelea más grande que tuvieron fue cuando Eren tenía 17 años, en ese entonces solo tenían a su hijo mayor y este solo contaba con unos pocos meses de nacido. La razón de la pelea no la recordaba, pero estaba seguro que el enojo mayor de Eren se produjo por uno de sus comentarios, y como un disco rayado, su esposo también habia intentado golpearlo en aquella ocasión fallando en el intento, eso era algo pelicular en Eren no importara la edad que tuviera siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera.

Debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban juntos y el cariño que tenía por su esposo, Levi se sentía incapaz de golpearlo, pero también conocía su propio carácter y si Eren llegaba a golpearlo no se iba a quedar quieto por ello habia optado por encerrarlo en la habitación y que el chico se descargara con los muebles.

En aquella ocasión, una vez que Eren se habia calmado, corrió a sus brazos pidiendo disculpas y retractándose de sus palabras… Levi no dudaba que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, terminara de la misa manera, con un Eren sumiso entre sus brazos pidiendo disculpas.

Al salir de sus pensamientos y darse la vuelta, sus ojos verde oliva se encontraron con la silueta de su hijo menor, aquel pequeño bajo el apodo de "Chibi", era una viva imagen de su esposo cuando apenas era un niño.

Dio un paso al frente y el pequeño retrocedió dos, esto causo cierta confusión en el progenitor del pequeño.

-Chibi- lo llamo, el infante cerro los ojos de forma exagerada y se mantuvo quieto como si estuviera esperando algo, Levi suspiro cansado sabiendo que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de su hijo, y el ver las lágrimas secas en su cara hizo que algo dentro de si se removiera, en algún punto reconocía que las cosas se habían salido de control

-Yo… yo quiero ir con mami- dijo en voz baja el pequeño, su padre estuvo a punto de responder pero un fuerte ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciendo que su hijo abriera sus ojos de forma mecánica debido al susto

Eren continuaba desquitándose con los muebles.

-Mami está enojado, no quiere ver a nadie por ahora, cuando se cálame iras con él- le respondió el mayor acercándose a su hijo mientras este estaba concentrado mirando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Eren

-Papi- el pequeño lo llamo a su vez que el nombrado lo tomaba en brazos

-¿Mmm?- con un pequeño ruido le indico que lo estaba escuchando, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con su hijo ocultando su cabeza en su pecho

-¿Hicieron algo malo?- pregunto con inocencia

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mis hermanos y mami-

-Algo así- sin más Levi bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala

El príncipe estaba sentado en el sillón sosteniéndose una bolsa con hielo en su mejilla, mientras tanto su hermana estaba a su lado con la cabeza agacha, y por último, Junior estaba tratando con las heridas menores que tenía Kou en el rostro debido a la pelea en el instituto.

-Derek- el mayor de los hermanos levanto el rostro al escuchar su nombre -Toma a Chibi y entretenlo, que no suba al segundo piso- le pidió con la voz seria mientras bajaba al pequeño quien, una vez que sus piecitos tocaron el suelo corrió con sus hermanos -Lo mismo va para ustedes tienen prohibido subir, Eren esta en medio de una rabieta y está haciendo un gran escándalo arriba- la chica no lo miro, al igual que su tercer hijo, en cambio el mayor asintió -Ustedes dos- continuo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Juliette y a Kou -Vallan a la comedor- ordeno antes de comenzar a caminar

-Espera, le estoy curando las heridas al princi… digo a Kou- Derek intento persuadir a su padre en un intento por retener la ida de sus hermanos

-Él puede hacerlo por sí mismo, caminen- les ordeno sin siquiera mirarlos

-Está bien Junior, déjalo es una simple cortada- hablo Kou antes de levantarse y seguido por su hermana fue detrás de su padre

-¿Hermano?- el pequeño observo como el de cabellos negros apretaba sus manos, para luego relajar sus musculosos al momento de escuchar su voz

-Oye Chibi, ¿quieres jugar a algo divertido?- aunque muy dentro de sí quisiera, no tenía suficiente coraje como Kou para desafiar o contradecir a su padre

-… Si- murmuro con algo de duda el pequeño

Mientras tanto Levi les ordenó a sus hijos sentarse alrededor de la mesa mientras él iba a hacerse un té. Estos se mantuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunto y su hermano movió los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto

-Tranquila, eh recibido peores- bromeo para aligerar el ambiente

-No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo… pero, gracias- la chica agacho la cabeza y en voz baja agradeció

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no eh hecho nada-

-Sé que lo que dijiste fue para que papá desviara todo su enfado hacia ti y se "olvidara" de mí-

-Yo no eh hecho eso… simplemente le dije la verdad- murmuro para luego correr su vista evitando la mirada interrogativa de su hermana

-Entonces tú de verdad piensas…-

-No les dije que vinieran aquí para que hablaran entre ustedes- la chica no pudo terminar su frase porque la voz de su padre interrumpió

Levi traía una taza de té y con algo de gracia se sentó en una de las sillas, para luego cerrar los ojos y darle una probada a su té. Mientras la chica permanecía nerviosa, moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento, su hermano mantenía sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, pues la bolsa con hielo lo habia dejado sobre la mesa, sus ojos estaban puestos en algún punto sin importancia del suelo, por otro lado Levi se mantenía tranquilo, manteniendo aquel porte relajado por el cual era tan conocido.

-Espero que no crean que saldrán sin ningún castigo de esto- les hablo por fin -Dejare que en este momento manden un único mensaje de texto- explico

-¿Nos quitaras los celulares?- pregunto la chica obteniendo una fría mirada de su padre

-No eres tan boba como para hacer ese tipo de pregunta, así que apúrense- les dijo

Juliette miro con duda a Kou, pero al ver que este sacaba su celular última generación, decidió seguir la orden de su padre. Los dedos de los chicos se movieron con rapidez sobre los grandes aparatos electrónicos, para que luego de unos segundos ambos pararan.

-¿Ya?- pregunto Levi y sus hijos asintieron –Déjenlos sobre la mesa- ordeno, la chica con algo de duda dejo su celular sobre la mesa, seguido, su hermano copio su acto

Levi dio un suave sorbo y dejo la taza sobre la mesa para así tomar uno de los celulares. Este era de la chica, con una pantalla táctil y una carcasa color rosado decorado con algunas pegatinas. El de cabellos negros lo miro unos segundos mientras lo tenía en su mano, luego, en un rápido movimiento lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, haciendo que el aparato se abriera y la pantalla se rajara e incluso perdiera algunos fragmentos. Al segundo celular ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en observar, ya que, tan pronto como lo tuvo en su mano lo lanzo, esta vez con más fuerza que el anterior.

Los ojos impresionados de ambos jóvenes, que contemplaron con incredulidad aquella escena se posaron sobre el azabache, el cual volvió a sentarse.

-La libertad que Eren les dio este mes, acaba de terminar, ya no iré a la oficina me quedare aquí y trabajare desde casa, ustedes tendrán un horario que seguir y cumplir, se les acabo el juego… a cualquiera de ustedes tres… Derek sé que estás ahí, sal- tras estas palaras su hijo mayor entro con la cabeza agacha, Levi supo en todo momento que su progenitor se habia quedado tras la puerta intentando escuchar algo -Juliette ve y junta ese desastre- ordeno y la chica ni siquiera titubeo al levantarse y caminar a la cocina en busca de una escoba -Kou tu ve a limpiar el auto y tu Derek limpia el maldito desastre que dejaron en la cocina-

Tras la palabra del más bajo, el hijo mayor se apresuró a moverse a la cocina, pero la voz de su hermano lo dejo estático, tanto a él como a la chica que estaba entrando con el producto de limpieza en mano.

-Como digas… Levi- el que Kou llamara a su padre por su nombre, solo significaba que lo estaba enfrentando

-¿Qué has dicho?- le hablo de forma seria su padre y el adolecente se levantó de la silla, aun con las manos en el bolsillo y mostrando un porte tranquilo

-"Esos imbéciles no se parecen en nada a mis hijos"- repitió con la voz calmada fijando sus preciosos ojos sobre los de su padre -Si tu no ves como tu hijo, ¿Por qué yo tengo que verte como un padre?- le pregunto y sin antes recibir una respuesta volvió a hablar -Tu seguramente crees que cambiamos por esa supuesta "libertad" que mamá nos dio, pero la realidad es que tu no nos conoces- y con esas últimas palabras abandono la habitación

Los otros dos adolescentes miraron impresionados la reacción de su hermano menor, el cual actuó con una calma nunca antes vista por los mayores. Levi en cambio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cada día Kou se parecía más y más a Eren en el aspecto físico; con una altura notable, bello rostro, hermosos ojos y sonrisa ganadora, aun así la reacción que estaba mostrando era contradictoria a la que siempre veía, ¿Dónde estaba la reacción sumisa que mostraba Kou en cuanto lo veía?

-Muévanse- hablo el padre de los chicos antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar a la sala

El par de hermanos se miró entre sí para luego ponerse a hacer lo que Levi les ordeno. Por otro lado, este último, al entrar a la sala se encontró con el televisor encendido con un GAMER OVER en la pantalla, y su hijo menor esforzándose por tomar un libro de la estantería.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera acercarse a ayudarlo, Chibi tomo un libro y en el proceso arrojo unos cuantos al piso, los cuales se abrieron durante la caída.

-Chibi ¿estás bien?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver que uno de los libros habia golpeado a su hijo

-Lo siento… solo quería ver este libro- murmuro para luego apretar el libro que habia logrado tomar contra su pecho

-Solo ve a sentarte allá- le ordeno antes de dejar su taza sobre la mesa ratona

El de cabellos negros se agacho a juntar los libros que su hijo habia tirado, pero algo llamo su atención, un papel sobresalía de un libro color rojizo que se encontraba abierto. Con algo de curiosidad lo tomo y saco, era una foto. En ella se mostraba a un pequeño de cabellos castaños de unos 12 años, vestía con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y uno short negro, el viento parecía mover su cabello y su ropa. También mantenía un brazo extendido hacia al cielo como si algo se hubiese escapado y un montón de palomas habían levantado vuelo a su alrededor, dando un bello efecto alrededor del chico.

Luego de examinar un poco mejor la foto se dio cuenta de quién era el protagonista de aquella escena, por lo que por reflejo dio vuelta la fotografía en busca de una fecha, encontrando un pequeño mensaje escrito detrás que decía lo siguiente;

" **Título: La melancolía del ángel**

 **Primer premio**

 _Esta fotografía es tuya ahora mi ángel"_

La letra con la que estaba escrita aquella carta le pareció muy familiar a Levi, prolija, con un hermoso trazo, algo que solo podrías hacer luego de haber estudiado caligrafía por años.

Aparto la fotografía y termino de juntar todos los libros.

Las horas pasaron y las cosas no cambiaron en lo absoluto. Luego de hacer los quehaceres que Levi habia ordenado, a Kou y Juliette se les prohibió salir de la comedor, por lo que ambos se quedaron allí sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo o mencionar algún que otro comentario trivial. Derek se encargó mayormente de entretener a Chibi y Levi, pues Levi simplemente se dedicó a hacer algunas llamadas a su trabajo explicando su impulsivo deseo por comenzar a trabajar en su casa.

El reloj marco las 9:30 y el azabache creyó que ya era hora. Entro a la cocina y rebusco en un mueble encontrando una caja grande y vacía, la cual tomo para luego salir de la habitación encontrándose con dos hijos.

-Suban a sus habitaciones- ordeno, los adolescentes lo miraron para luego obedecer, tras subir las escaleras cada uno entro a su habitación

Levi siguió a la chica entrando con ella a la habitación, esta se encontraba ordenada, dado que la chica seguía todas las ordenes que su padre daba, siendo una de ellas, el mantener limpio todo. El padre de la chica lanzo la caja a los pies de la joven y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-El secador y la plancha para el pelo- dijo sin cambiar su porte serio

-¿Eh?- la chica en cambio no entendió

-Quiero que pongas el secador y la plancha para el pelo dentro de la caja- aclaro

Juliette miro incrédula a su padre creyendo que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, ya habia dado su celular contra la pared dejándolo inservible, ¿ahora quería romper cada una de sus cosas?

-El maquillaje también- agrego -¿Creíste que el castigo solo sería romper sus celulares?- le pregunto alzando una ceja, la chica corrió la vista

-Está bien- contesto en voz baja antes de tomar las cosas que su padre le pidió

El mayor vio como la chica colocaba con sumo cuidado las cosas que el habia ordenado, Levi siempre fue consciente de que su hija era de esas adolecentes que pasaban usando la "planchita" y haciéndole mil cosas a su cabello, para luego comprar mil productos reparadores, por ello estaba consiente que quitarle ambos objetos era como arrancarle un pedazo de su vida.

-Ahora entrégame la computadora, la tableta, el mp3 y el mp4- ordeno y la chica volvió a obedecer colocando todo en la caja -A partir de ahora seré yo el que te lleve al instituto, te prohíbo salir por las tardes o durante la noche, es de la casa al instituto y del instituto a casa, tienes como límite de llegada las tres de la tarde- le explico mientras se acercaba a tomar la caja, la chica hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de quejarse pero la mirada severa, fría y sin sentimientos de su padre la callo -¿Alguna queja?- pregunto y la adolecente solo negó con la cabeza

Sin cruzar ninguna otra palabra, y con la caja en sus manos, el azabache salió de la habitación. Sus pies se movieron con algo de lentitud a la puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta por la que habia salido.

La puerta de esta habitación se encontraba semi-abierta, por lo que simplemente la empujo con su pie, encontrándose con una habitación de paredes color verde pastel y suelo hecho de madera, en el cual habia una cama donde se podían notar cajas debajo, un escritorio con una computadora en sima, un ropero y varios libreros llenos de libros. También pudo notar claramente unas enormes ventanas que daban a un mini balcón.

Kou se encontraba tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras una melodía tranquila se reproducía desde su mp3, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz.

-Oye- le hablo su padre para luego arrojar sin cuidado la caja al suelo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico sin abrir sus ojos molestando al mayor

-Te diré solo una cosa Kou Ackerman…-

-¿Ahora si soy un Ackerman?- le interrumpió el chico

-Escucha maldito mocoso, si hay algo que me detiene de volver a golpearte es tu rostro, el parecerte tanto a Eren te está salvando el pellejo, así que mueve tu trasero y pon todas tus cosas en esa puta caja- Levi no pudo controlar su temperamento y comenzó a soltar insultos

Kou lo miro unos segundos con una calma increíble para luego levantarse, y poner solo dos cosas en la caja, su reproductor de música y la laptop.

-¿Y lo demás?- le pregunto Levi con una voz seria, en cambio obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de su hijo

-¿Lo dices en serio?... soy el menos querido de los cuatro- menciono para luego volver a acostarse en su cama

Levi capto rápidamente la indirecta y sin responder a nada, tomo la caja y abandono el lugar.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su habitación, por lo que acomodo la caja en su brazo izquierdo y busco la llave que se encontraba en su bolsillo con su mano derecha.

Una vez destrancada la cerradura, prosiguió a entrar, abriendo despacio la puerta. Lo primer que vio fue un desastre.

Eren prácticamente habia arrojado los muebles que no estaban adheridos a la pared o suelo, destrozando más de uno. La televisión también se encontraba rota, parecía que el castaño le habia dado un puñetazo, los cuadros también estaban rotos y los portarretratos con las fotos de su boda tenían quebrados los marcos, siendo los únicos en salvarse las fotos de sus hijos. La ropa era otra cosa que no habia escapado de la furia inminente de Eren, que si bien las prendas no estaban rotas, si estaban todas tiradas y esparcidas por los rincones de la habitación.

Los ojos verde oliva buscaron al castaño luego de observar con cuidado el desastre, encontrándolo fácilmente y recordando la escena que habia presenciado años atrás; Eren estaba en un rincón de la habitación escondido su rostro entre sus rodillas y sosteniendo su pelo con una mano.

Levi lo sabía, sabía que era lo que iba pasar. _Sera lo mismo que la última,_ esas palabras pasaron inmediatamente por su cabeza y a propósito dejo caer la caja haciendo el suficiente ruido para atraer la atención de su esposo. Eren levanto la cabeza y miro al azabache, sus ojos estaban hinchados y transmitían dolor y arrepentimiento, no brillaban de emoción como siempre al momento de verlo. En cuanto estos se posaron en el de menor altura el castaño se levantó deprisa… Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que aquella vez, Levi lo esperaba… Esperaba que Eren se lanzara a sus brazos y llorara pidiendo perdón.

Pero solo hubo una pequeña cosa que fue distinta… y esa pequeña cosa hizo una gran diferencia.

-Divierte limpiando esto… Levi-san- aquellas palabras salieron de manera fría de los labios de Eren mientras pasaba junto a su esposo sin detenerse siquiera dejando a Levi con los ojos abiertos, impresionado por su actuar

En cambio Eren prácticamente corrió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible en busca de sus hijos, encontrando a Junior junto a Chibi.

-Mami- Chibi en cuanto lo vio soltó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y corrió a abrazar a su mami

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- pregunto el castaño mientras recibía con los brazos abiertos a su hijo menor

-Nuestro padre les ordeno ir a su habitación… no han salido de allí- explico el mayor con algo alivio al ver a Eren

-Necesito hablar con ellos…- murmuro el castaño listo para irse, pero la voz de Derek llamo su atención

-Déjame hablar con Kou… yo... déjame hacerme cargo de eso por favor- le pidió con algo de desesperación

Eren lo miro, el mejor que nadie sabía que la relación que Kou y Derek mantenía parecía ser la de dos hermanos que pelean constantemente, aun así, Derek era demasiado sobreprotector con cualquiera de sus tres hermanos, desde pequeño los habia protegido, lamentablemente, al crecer desarrollo una personalidad que chocaba un poco con su hermano y por eso ambos se habían distanciado… Aun así, no por ello dejaban de ser hermanos.

-Entonces te encargo a Kou…- luego de dar su consentimiento a Derek, acaricio despacio la mejilla de su hijo -Chibi, tus hermanos están algo tristes, ¿Qué tal si les haces un lindo dibujo?-

-Pero… papi dijo que no puedo subir- menciono el niño –Chibi no quiere ser un niño malo y ser regañado por papi-

-… Papi no te regañara, porque mami te dio su permiso así que ve a tu cuarto y dibuja algo hermoso para el príncipe y la princesa ¿de acuerdo?- le hablo antes de acariciar sus lacios cabellos castaños

Chibi le mostro un sonrisa para luego subir las escaleras junto a Eren y seguidos por Derek. El pequeño corrió a su habitación y Junior siguió hasta la habitación de Kou, dejando solo a Eren frente a la habitación de su hija.

Respiro un poco para tranquilizarse, y luego golpeo la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Juliette?, soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?- hablo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta -Voy a entrar- continuo para luego abrir la puerta

-No quiero hablar con nadie- menciono la chica al momento que la silueta de Eren se dejó ver en la habitación

-Aun así tenemos que hablar… ¿estas llorando?- pregunto algo sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de su hija sufriendo leves espasmos, pero esta no respondió, aun así Eren lo noto como débiles gemidos escapaba de la boca de la chica -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto preocupado acercándose rápidamente con la idea de que Levi hubiera dicho o hecho algo a sus hijos

-… Chibi corrió a su habitación en cuanto lo deje en el suelo y yo fui detrás de él, Kou quiso detenerme y los tres terminamos frente a la puerta de su cuarto… los escuchamos pelear y ninguno pudo reaccionar, no nos fuimos y los escuchamos…- la chica sin poder evitarlo se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su padre -Escuchamos todo lo que papá dijo sobre mí y sobre Kou… cree que Kou será un vándalo y que yo soy una cualquiera y que terminare siendo una puta- continuo para luego desahogarse en el pecho de su padre, el haber estado sola en su habitación y privada de muchas de sus partencias le hicieron pensar fríamente todo lo que habia pasado haciéndola llegar a su limite

-Juliette…- Eren no supo que decir, simplemente abrazo a su hija acariciando sus bellos cabellos negros

La chica le estaba mostrando una de las facetas que él nunca creyó que tenía; le estaba mostrando debilidad ante unas pocas palabras. Lamentablemente tenía bien en claro que si esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de cualquiera, la chica no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, hubiera seguido como si nada… pero que las palabras hayan salido de la boca de Levi fue lo que desencadeno todo, el azabache, para sus hijos, estaba en un pedestal, su actitud y sus acciones lo habían colocado allí, en especial para su hija, y el que la halla despreciado de tal manera habia sido un golpe duro… podria decirse que demaciado.

-Escucha Juliette… hoy no pienso discutir más nada… creo que todos ya hemos tenido suficientes peleas, pero no significa que no vaya a habalar con tigo mañana ¿de acuerdo?... ahora… podrias contarme ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Levi gopeara a Kou?- pregunto el mayor, la chica se separo un poco e intento parar de llorar

-Lo que sucedió fue…-

Derek ni siquiera se molesto en golpear la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, simplemente entro y lo encontro peligrosamente parado en la barandilla del pequño balcon con la mirada algo perdida. Y sin dudarlo se apresuro a tomarlo por la cintura y arroarlo con fuerza dentro de la habitacion.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces imbecil?!- le grito furioso

-¡Podria decirte lo mismo maldito, eso dolio!- le respondio su hermano

-Joder… Kou eres un infeliz, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-

-Puedes tranquilizarte… no soy un maldito suicida… de todas formas ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Quice evitar que mamá te viera llorar como un niño desconzolado por las palabras que nuestro padre te ah dicho- murmuro el de cabellos negros para luego sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared

-Tranquilo, eso no iba a pasa… eso no volvera a pasar, ya te lo eh dicho- le repondio el menor aun acostado en el piso

-Kou sobre lo que dijiste antes…-

-No pienso cambiar de opinion Derek… ni tu, ni la princesa, incluso mamá, ninguna hara que cambie de parecer, ya estoy más que arto de esto Derek… no volvere a fingir una mentira-

-… En primer lugar nunca debiste fingir nada, nuestro padre no te desprecia y lo sabes- argumento el mayor, pero la sonrisa ladida de su hermano lo hizo arquear una seja -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia imbecil?- preguntó desconcertado

-"Nuestro padre no te desprecia", si claro, quizás tu no lo sepas pero yo lo tengo bien en claro… desde niño siempre supe que habia una brecha entre papá y yo, luego supe por su propia boca la razón por la cual me despreciaba y desde entonces me eh esforzado para ser aceptado por él, le pedí a Ren que me ayudara en la escuela, trabaje duro en esas estúpidas clases de cocina, siempre actué con respeto hacia él, hasta el punto de sentir miedo, aun así… no pude evitar ser como soy y meterme en problemas… pero todo eso ya no tiene importancia, ya no me importa lo que el piense de mí, él ni siquiera quiso escuchar mi versión de la historia simplemente actuó en contra de mí, eso es lo que siempre pasa, nunca va a cambiar- Kou estiro su mano intentando tocar el techo -Ahora solo quiero ser libre-

-Todo lo que dices es una estupidez… ¿Cuál seria esa supuesta razón por la cual nuestro padre te desprecia?- Derek lo miro desafiante, pero la mirada perdida y desolada acompañada de una sonrisa de melancolía hizo que su corazón se estrujara

-La razón de que mamá ya no pueda tener más hijos y de que Chibi y él estuvieran al borde la muerte… todo eso fue mi culpa Derek, mi nacimiento mismo fue el problema- explicó el adolecente

-¡Que rayos estas diciendo maldito imbécil!, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kou?!- le grito sobre pasado el mayor

-… Lo escuche de papá pocos días después del nacimiento de Chibi, el tío Erwin vino a felicitar a papá por su nuevo hijo, ellos se pusieron a beber mientras nosotros dormíamos, pero yo me desperté a mitad de la noche, quería ir al baño y durante el trayecto los escuche hablar, papá estaba borracho por eso dijo un montón de cosas…- Kou paso de estar acostado a sentarse derecho -… ¿Tu sabias que de los 4, yo fui el único que no fue planeado?, incluso Chibi fue planeado pese a que se le habia dicho a mamá que ya no podía tener más hijos… papá y mamá querían un hijo, por eso naciste tú, después querían un segundo hijo, y por eso tuvieron a Juliette, Chibi llego a este mundo más bien gracias a la terquedad de papá por tener otro niño… pero yo… según palabras de papá "fui un niño no deseado", "un accidente", "un descuido"… papá estaba pasando por un momento difícil en la empresa y mamá ya tenía suficiente trabajo cuidante a ti y a Juliette, ellos no querían otro hijo aun así un día simplemente paso y el test de embarazo dio positivo, mamá ya estaba esperando otro niño… escuchar toda esa historia de la boca de papá fue un duro golpe, podría decirse todo un trauma- explico el más joven -Incluso papá menciono algo de una propuesta de aborto, pero creo que mamá se negó a ello-

-Yo… yo no lo sabía- murmuro perdido el mayor, puesto que el nunca habia escuchado tal historia -Si sabía nuestro padre había pasado por una pequeña crisis cuando era pequeño, pero aun así…-

-Este tipo de cosas no son lo que un padre contaría a sus hijos como si se estuviera hablando del clima… En fin, el embarazo de mamá fue muy difícil, el feto, es decir yo, cause grandes problemas en el organismo de mamá, fue internado muchas veces gracias a eso, pero el gran problema paso cuando yo nací, ese nacimiento lastimo de gravedad el interior de mamá dejándolo casi infértil… Chibi prácticamente se formó en un lugar "inapropiado", mamá tenía que tomar muchas medicaciones y soportar miles de tratamientos para no perderlo, aun así en el parto ambos casi pierden la vida… todo por mi culpa- finalizo

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa imbécil-

-Lo sé… lo sé mejor que nadie y créeme que me lo repetí millones de veces… pero el trato tan frio que papá me ha dado todos estos años no ayudo mucho, por eso quise demostrarle todos estos años a papá que mi existencia valía la pena, que mi nacimiento no fue en vano… pero no importara lo que hiciera siempre ponía esa mirada fría sobre mi juzgándome todo el tiempo, nada parecía convérselo… llegaba a sentirme asfixiado por ello, sentía que estaba atado de pies y manos y por más que intentara avanzar siempre me mantenía en el mismo lugar, tuve que recurrí a verías cosas para poder alivianar la presión que sentía por eso… el dolor fue la primera opción- explico el castaño antes de tocar su muñeca -Pero era muy cobarde para tomar un cuchillo y hacerme daño… por ello termine haciéndome el pirsin en la lengua además… tengo varios tatuajes en una de mis piernas- confeso -… Una persona se acercó a mi cuando era pequeño, me dijo que tenía un rostro hermoso y de a poco comenzó a subir mi ego, esa persona escucho mi historia de principio a fin y luego decidió ayudarme, me ayudo a encontrar una persona que tatuara a alguien tan joven, también fue esa persona quien me hizo la perforación en la lengua- explicó algo nostálgico

-Esa persona… esa persona no te ayudo en nada Kou, deja de hablar como si te hubiera salvado la puta vida, si de verdad quería ayudarte no hubiera aconsejado a un estúpido mocoso a hacerse un tatuaje o le hubiera hecho una jodida perforación, piensa bien las cosas, ¡Pudiste haberme dicho antes esto!, ¡pudiste haberlo hablado con mamá!... no tenías por qué aguantar esto solo- hablo de manera desesperada el mayor, puesto que se sentía impotente, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Derek… yo ya me rendí, no tengo ganas de seguir sintiéndome menospreciado… ¿sabes lo que me dijo papá hace un rato?, que la razón por la cual no me volvía golpear era porque mi rostro es igual a de mamá… esos es triste… quizás ahora entiendas el por qué no me arrepiento de mis palabras-

-Aun así…- Derek quiso dar un consejo a su hermano pero la mirada fría y vacía de Kou lo detuvieron

-Te diré lo mismo que a papá, yo ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir con una farsa, apenas tenga la oportunidad, dejare esta casa y a este intento de familia feliz-


End file.
